disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley P. Richfield
Bradley P. Richfield, a.k.a. B.P. Richfield, is the owner of WESAYSO Industries and often the primary antagonist from Disney's 1991-94 television series Dinosaurs. History B.P. Richfield, the tyrannical boss of Earl Sinclair and a major antagonist in the comedy-series Dinosaurs, he is a triceratops who loves to abuse his considerable power and is a very aggressive and selfish individual who cannot abide to see others happy: he is feared by many and for good reason as he is not only a bully but holds considerable power due to his position. B.P. Richfield is one of the few genuinely evil characters in the show and his actions are almost always deliberate: he is almost demonic in many ways and has sociopathic tendencies, shown by his many threats to devour workers that displease him and his extremely bad temper. He is also much smarter than most of the male characters in the series, but puts his gifts to purely selfish or malicious means - Richfield's official job is to supervise the Tree Pusher's Division of the WESAYSO Corporation: the fear Richfield has is evident in the workplace, for his workers flee in terror at the sound of his voice and the idea of being invited into his office is one that fills even the hardiest of reptiles with dread. Richfield has also been shown as a cannibal, which is unusual since Styracosaurs were generally herbivores--this is likely added to enhance his evil qualities as well as add some dark humor--a famous example of this was when he was revealed to have been eating the previous boyfriends of his daughter, like Josh Meltzer, and planned on doing the same to Robbie Sinclair. However, Earl managed to pluck up enough courage to confront his boss, albeit with some fear. In the end, Richfield decided not to eat Robbie; one of the few times Richfield may of shown some mercy. Antagonist Role B.P. Richfield is the most frequently recurring antagonist in the show. His selfish desires concern mostly either finances and/or keeping WESAYSO out of trouble, often putting Earl Sinclair into many conflicts that affect him and his family. *'The Mighty Megalosaurus': After refusing to give Earl a raise, Richfield claims Earl must blame his family for their financial issues. *'Hurling Day': He reveals that on Hurling Day, even the lowest of dinosaurs are shoulder to shoulder with the highest. He drinks a toast to Earl's mother-in-law's hurling day and shows the clip of his own mother-in-law's Hurling Day. *'Endangered Species': Threatens Earl to give him the Grapdelites so he can eat them or else he would bite off Earl's head. After Earl warned him that they are the only ones left, Richfield pretended that he agreed to conserve them, but after Earl left, he immediately ate them. *'Career Opportunities': Tries to eat Robbie as revenge for telling Richfield how to boss around the workers and forces Earl to come on weekends to practice root-pulling while wearing a woman's fashion hat. *'Refrigerator Day': Doesn't give Earl his bonus for Refrigerator Day, leaving the Sinclairs to starve. *'What "Sexual" Harris Meant': Defended the WESAYSO corporation as defendants against Monica DeVertebrae, who was suing Al "Sexual" Harris. *'Power Erupts': Discredits Robbie for his volcano science project that provides power for households from volcanoes in order to keep the financial flow for WESAYSO. *'A New Leaf': Fires Earl for being annoying and 4 hours late. (Richfield claimed that he wanted to kill Earl and his entire family, but decides not to because he would run into legal problems.) *'Nuts to War': Tries to make an advertising campaign on WE ARE RIGHT (W.A.R.) to earn cash. *'And the Winner is': Tried to become Chief Elder in order to reduce employee wages down to two cents a day and make almost every dinosaur become bankrupt and homeless while forcing Earl to be the opponent candidate and lose. *'WESAYSO Knows Best': Replaces Earl with Roy as the head of the Sinclair family. *'Baby Talk': Kicked Earl extremely hard as revenge for Baby Sinclair calling him a "smoo". *'The Discovery': Marked territory onto the undiscovered lands Earl found in order to make money. *'Hungry for Love': Wanted to eat Robbie, believing that he dumped his daughter Wendy. *'Green Card': Fired all of his tree-pushers because there were no trees left and refused to give Roy his job back for marrying a quadruped (Monica). *'If I Were a Tree': Ordered Sid Turtlepuss and Gus Spikeback to destroy the tree containing Earl's soul with dynamite. *'Earl, Don't Be a Hero': Blackmails Earl into using his superpowers in advantage of advertising for WESAYSO as the superhero Captain Impressive or else he'll reveal his secret identity. *'Earl's Big Jackpot': Fires Earl for not being able to come to work due to a broken foot when Richfield forces all the tree-pushers to do overtime work. Then after Earl wins the lawsuit and gets $800 million out of WESAYSO, Richfield raises all prices on every consumer good in order to redeem the financial loss of the company. When Robbie tries to return the money, Earl accidentally bumps slightly into Richfield's trailer with his golf cart, then Richfield pretends to have gotten whiplash and sues the Sinclair family, but at court, is forced to hire back all the employees and lower all prices on consumer goods. *'Working Girl': Fires Charlene Sinclair for her superior performance as tree-pusher manager because then she would have her job for more than 6 years. *'Variations on a Theme Park': Builds a theme park that has high prices and additional fees on everything and doesn't put in any effort to build WESAYSO Land in order to save and raise money. Gallery Richfield.png richfieldphoto.png Richfield Papers.png Hippie Richfield.jpg|Richfield as a hippie Richfield Figurine.jpg Richfield eats.jpg|"Just call it a gut feeling, Sinclair!" Bprichfield.jpg 195549.jpg 27983101260595023.jpg|"Say anything, and I'll rip your spine out through your ear!" Bp_richfield.jpg Richfield Wesaysoland TV.png|Richfield on Wesaysoland TV. Category:Dinosaurs characters Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Live-action characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Singing characters Category:Politicians Category:Giants Category:Bosses Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Acquired characters